P90
}} The''' P90''' is a Belgian Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at rank 24, or it can be purchased with credits. History The FN P90 (FN P'''roject '''90) is a straight-blowback, closed bolt compact Personal Defense Weapon chambered in the 5.7×28mm cartridge and manufactured by FN Herstal since 1990. The P90 was designed from 1986-1990. It was developed in conjunction with the FN Five Seven and the FN 5.7×28mm cartridge, a new type of cartridge that has better range, accuracy and penetration of body armor than the common 9x19mm. It possesses a compact bullpup design with an integrated reflex sight and fully ambidextrous controls - being an unconventional weapon with a more futuristic appearance. The P90 is currently in service with military and police forces in over 40 countries throughout the world. Even though the concept was meant for rear echelon and reserve troops, the main users of the P90 are actually special forces, counter-terrorism groups, and escort groups.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90The P90's unusual shape is based on extensive ergonomic research. The weapon is grasped by means of a thumbhole in the frame that acts as a pistol grip, as well as an oversized trigger guard that acts as a foregrip for the shooter's support hand. The P90 fires from a closed bolt for maximum accuracy and its design makes extensive use of polymers for reduced weight and cost. Overall, the weapon is relatively lightweight, weighing 2.5 kilograms (5.6 lb) empty, or three kilograms (6.6 lb) with a loaded 50-round magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 design Despite its rather unique and futuristic appearance, it is easily classified as belonging to the growing range of bullpup style weapons, which are guns which load their ammo behind the trigger. In-Game General Information The P90 has low damage for a PDW overall. With a maximum damage value of 25, it is able to achieve a four-shot kill (4SK) up close but this increases to a 6SK at longer distances. Its range is fairly good, with its damage drop-off not beginning until 70 studs. The P90 has a very high rate of fire (RoF) of 900 RPM, as well as an above-average muzzle velocity at 2000 studs per second for its class. This results in the weapon sporting a fairly quick time to kill (TTK) up close—particularly with headshots—although at longer ranges, the TTK remains somewhat high. The P90 sports a large magazine size for a PDW, at 50+1 rounds—the second highest in its category, behind the PPSh-41, which has 71 rounds. The P90 also has one of the highest ammunition reserves of the PDWs, tied with the Kriss Vector and MAC10 at 150 rounds, meaning the P90 starts with 200 rounds in total. However, it sports lengthy reload times, taking 3.1 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.9 seconds for an empty reload—much longer than most PDWs. Like most PDWs, the P90 has relatively low aim and hip stability, although the high RoF, high magazine capacity and decent close-range damage makes hipfire performance overall fairly good. The P90's recoil is somewhat high, having moderate horizontal recoil. Uniquely, the P90 sports a better penetration than other PDWs, with a depth of two studs instead of 0.5 that most PDWs possess. This means the P90 retains its damage through objects better than other weapons in its class. Usage & Tactics The P90 is best used in close and medium range situations since it has very high horizontal recoil and somewhat low vertical recoil. Its larger magazine size allows for a user to engage multiple opponents at close range easily. The P90 is very effective at getting up close and personal and flanking groups of enemies. Good trigger discipline will allow the user to obtain the most kills possible out of the P90's magazine. The P90 is a highly lethal weapon within CQC, having a very short TTK when headshots are consistently scored or accurate aiming is involved. The P90 can also be used as a suppression weapon, a role typically played by light machine guns. While the bullets do little damage, compared to an LMG, the 50 round magazine combined with its higher RoF provide excellent suppression against any enemy players, more likely killing them in the process. The P90 is a very good 'spray and pray' weapon, with a fast TTK up close. It is highly advised to use barrel attachments to improve this weapon's handling. Using a Compensator will lower the horizontal recoil of the weapon, and thus improving the weapon's performance at medium range. Without attachments, the P90 is hard to use outside of close range. Although usable, the iron sights can be replaced with cleaner optical sights. The underbarrel laser improves hip-fire performance with no downsides. It is up to the user as to which laser to use. When an underbarrel grip is attached, the barrel will extend to fit the grip. When a Suppressor is attached, the barrel will also extend, and greatly lengthens the P90. The P90 is one of the few weapons compatible with the Osprey Suppressor. The P90's Laser and Green Laser attachments are not placed under the barrel. Instead, the lasers are placed on the side of the weapons. The P90 is not generally recommended to use at longer ranges due to its high recoil per shot, which makes subsequent tap-firing difficult. Due to its higher fire rate, the P90 burns through ammunition extremely quickly, even with its large magazine capacity. It is advised to not waste an entire magazine on a single enemy, as the reload on this weapon is slow compared to other PDWs. Conclusion Overall, the P90 can be considered as the PDW variation of an LMG, with its high magazine capacity and ammo reserve allowing it to take on groups of enemies easily and for flanking purposes, instead of focusing on taking down enemies one at a time like most other PDWs. Still, it does best at close range like the other guns in its category. The main point of this weapon is to circumvent the problem of the inability to face multiple opponents comfortably, which many close range weapons face. Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF. * High penetration depth for a PDW. * High magazine capacity and ammunition reserve. Cons: * Low damage. * Longer reload time for its class. * Canted iron sights are glitched. * High horizontal recoil. Trivia * The P90 is a top loading PDW, no other weapons currently in-game are top-loaded except for the G11K2. At the same time, it is also a bullpup gun. ** For a long time, the P90 was the only PDW that was a bullpup until the introduction of the AUG A3 Para. ** The P90 is also the first weapon to have a top loading magazine. And so far the only weapon in-game that has a top-loading magazine. * The P90's ammunition is fed in a unique way. Bullets in the magazine are perpendicular to the direction of fire. The feed system rotates a bullet 90 degrees to orient with the barrel as it is pulled down, then loads it into the chamber. While it is technically still a detachable box magazine and similar systems were seen with the Bren gun (and other older weapons), it makes the P90 an interesting weapon. ** The P90's shell casings in real life eject from an opening at the bottom of the gun due to the unique ammunition feed. This feature is implemented in-game. * After the 4th of July 2017 update, the P90's magazine model's color was changed from orange to white. * The Canted Iron Sight on the P90 is glitched. * Like the MP7, the P90 could no longer attach grips as of the 4th of July 2017 update. **This was reverted in Part 1 of the New Steel update (v3.11). **Prior to the Winter Update, all grips on the P90 and MP7 were mounted on the left-hand side tactical rail but were not held by the character model. ** As of the winter update, attaching a grip to the P90 will add an extension to the barrel to allow room for the grip on the P90. This is not the case for the MP7. *** This extension also visually breaks barrel attachments, except for the Sionics Suppressor. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons